El arco iris al final de la tormenta
by Lore24
Summary: Una historia alterna de la serie. Neal, siendo apenas un niño de 7 años, se ha enredado en problemas con la ley. Y Peter y Elizabeth deben tomar una seria decisión sobre el futuro del pequeñito.
1. El pequeño delincuente

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Pues, otra vez, vengo con uno de mis Fics de una historia alterna.

Esta vez, Neal siendo apenas un _niño_ , es un _ladronzuelo_ …que, claro, es atrapado por el _audaz_ Agente Burke.

Otros personajes principales cómo Mozzie, June, Kate, etc, también aparecerán pero en capítulos más adelante.

Quizás deje algunas advertencias a lo largo del Fanfic.

Al que se decidió a leer mi Fic, no tengo más que decir…excepto: Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfrute y deje su Review.

 **Capítulo 1: El pequeño delincuente**

Era un día nublado en la gigantesca ciudad de Nueva York.

El Agente Burke sostenía del brazo al pequeño vándalo. Lo había estado persiguiendo por una buena temporada. Sólo una vez logró capturarlo y el muy pillo se le volvió a escapar. Y ahora le había tendido una trampa y como era de esperar, el enano cayó enseguida.

Era un niño de no más de siete años. Menudo, sucio y asustado. De seguro huérfano, quizás abusado.

-¡No me toque!-le grito por tercera vez el niñito.

-quieto, amiguito. Te vendrás conmigo-le dijo Peter, con paciencia. Sabía que no estaba agarrándolo con fuerza pero no sabía si el niño había sido maltratado antes, por eso intentaba ser indulgente.

De repente, el pequeño rió divertido. El Agente del FBI lo miro confundido.

-llevas el mismo traje que la última vez que me detuviste-comento, burlón.

-¡Oh! Pues los clásicos no pasan de moda-dijo Peter, como si el chico entendiera algo de eso…que a decir verdad, entendía muy claramente.

-está bien, ya puede soltarme-dijo el niño, serio. Que aunque era un ladronzuelo, no por eso dejaba de ser educado.

-jaja, no, Neal…estás en muchisímos problemas. Yo que tú, me quedo callado y obedezco a los adultos-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-le pregunto el pequeño, con los ojos del tamaño de un búho.

-¿Crees que te hubiera buscado si no supiera tu nombre,…Neal George Caffrey?-le dijo Peter, con una sonrisa divertida.

-grrrrrr…maldito-

-¿Qué paso con eso de tratarme de "usted"?-

-Kate me hablo de ti, eres un desgraciado, Peter Burke-

-vaya, vaya… ¿Y quién es esa Kate?-le pregunto el agente, haciéndose el interesado. Neal se mordió la lengua y cerró "herméticamente" su boca –bien, vamos, jovencito. Todavía tienes muchas explicaciones que dar-dijo Peter y comenzó a llevarlo a rastras hasta el auto del FBI.

Un rato después…

-mira, niño, no estamos para juegos-dijo Reese Hughes, dando un puñetazo a la mesa. Neal comenzó a temblar.

-Hughes, tranquilo, lo estás asustando-dijo Peter, su jefe lo mando a callar levantando la mano.

-¿Dónde está tu compañera? Sabemos que trabajas para o con alguien más. Y que es una mujer preadolescente. Dinos el nombre-exigió Reese.

-no puedo-susurro el niño, con mucho miedo.

-¡¿No puedes?! ¡NO, NO ES ESO! ¡No quieres!-

-¡Reese!-grito Peter, enojado por cómo trataba al niño.

-¿Sí,…Peter?-dijo el Agente Hughes, apretando los dientes y mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento afuera?-

Y los dos agentes salieron…

-no puedes simplemente enviarlo a un reformatorio-

-claro que puedo. Ese crío ha robado y estafado más que un adolescente drogado-dijo Hughes, muy molesto. Peter iba a objetar algo pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-sí, okey. Pero tiene tan sólo siete años. No tiene familia. Y encerrarlo sólo lo hará más criminal-le explico Peter.

-¿Acaso te has encariñado con él?-gruño Hughes.

-pasé demasiado tiempo investigándolo…así que, sí, podría decirse que sí…-admitió el joven agente.

-¿Y qué propones?-le pregunto Reese, muy desafiante.

-sé que suena loco. Pero podríamos intentar conseguirle una familia adoptiva-

-ni hablar, Pete. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que los chantaje y vuelva a volverse un pequeño delincuente?-

-por favor, sólo…dele una oportunidad-

-te has dejado engañar por él también. Por esos ojitos de cachorro-le espeto Hughes.

Y era cierto, desde la primera vez que lo había atrapado…Peter no logró ver maldad en la mirada de Neal, sólo miedo mezclado con confusión. Eran unos intensos ojos azules…unos ojos de cachorrito.

-sólo déjame hablar con él un momento…-le pidió Peter –por favor, señor-agrego, para que cediera.

-okey-dijo Hughes, soltando un suspiro.

Y Peter entró para ver a Neal que movía nervioso las manos y los pies…

-señor Burke, por favor, no me envíen a la cárcel-le suplico, con los ojos acuosos.

-oye, oye, tranquilo, chico-dijo Peter y le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda. Mientras se sentaba.

-tampoco a un orfanato, por favor. Todo menos eso-le rogó, con el corazón hecho un puño.

-mira, niño…-le dijo Peter, algo abatido.

-quizás pueda hablar con un juez y me den una emancipación-propuso Neal, Peter lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos.

-¿Qué clase de juez emanciparía a un niñito de apenas seis años?-le pregunto, entre extrañado y gracioso.

-tengo siete-se quejo Neal.

-oookeeey, ¿Y por qué crees que un juez te daría una emancipación, Neal?-

-no sé. Le diré que en realidad tengo catorce y no me alimente bien en la niñez-

-el juez sólo pensará que eres un niño pequeño con una imaginación muuuy volátil-

-no es cierto-

-sip-

-¡NO!-

-lo siento, Neal, lo has intentado-dijo Peter, dándole otra palmadita y levántandose de la silla.

-Peter…-le pidió, con la voz quebrada, haciendo que el agente enseguida se parara en seco.

-Neal, tengo una alternativa para que no termines ni encerrado ni en un orfanato-le dijo, finalmente.

-¿En serio?-

-sí, pero…umh…tienes que prometerme que no volverás a hacer una de tus fechorías-

-lo prometo-le dijo Neal, muy serio.

-está bien. La otra opción es conseguirte una familia adoptiva, una fija. Que te cuide y te lleve por buen camino-

-no…-dijo Neal, rompiendo a llorar poco a poco.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Peter, descolocado. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos una negación del pequeño.

-no quiero una familia. No otra vez. Ellos te dicen que te van a querer, cuidar y proteger…y que siempre estarán a tu lado. Y…y…y…luego te dejan solito y sin nada. Cómo dejar a un gato sin garras en la carretera, abandonado para que sobreviva por sí solo-sollozo Neal. Por instinto, Peter lo tomó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-te prometo que nadie te volverá a dejar solito, Neal. Te prometo que yo no te dejaré solito, nunca, niño-le aseguro, dándole un beso en la frente y secándole las lágrimas.

-¿En serio?-

-sí, muy en serio. Hay…algo que debo pensar. Pero mañana ya estará decidido y vendré con una respuesta. Pero por ahora, hazle caso al Agente Hughes, ¿Si?-

-sí-dijo Neal, con un pucherito.

En ese momento entro Reese con cara de perro rabioso.

-nos vemos mañana, Neal-le dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca.

-sí, gracias, señor Burke-le dijo Neal, haciendo media sonrisa. Peter le alborotó el cabello y lo dejo a mala gana con Reese y Jones que acababa de entrar.

Tendría una larga charla con su esposa Elizabeth.

Peter y su esposa siempre habían querido tener hijos. Y luego de perder dos, Elizabeth ya no había querido tener más. Pero habían hablado recientemente de adoptar un niño. Y el hermano mayor de Peter, Zachary, los había alentado ya que él y su esposa habían adoptado mellizos.

Peter se paso la mano por el cabello, tenso. Pensando en el millón de respuestas que podría obtener de parte de Elizabeth.

Había perseguido por mucho tiempo al pequeño bribón de Neal Caffrey, y Elizabeth solía decir que "Vivía compitiendo con un niño pequeño". Y en parte, era cierto. Porque Peter se esforzaba más por atrapar a Neal que por pasar tiempo de calidad con su esposa.

Pero, ¿Y si El no se enojaba? ¿Y Neal lograra ganar una familia, una de verdad? Peter se sonrió en medio de tantos pensamientos y revuelo, Neal cómo su hijo…eso no sonaba tan mal.

Tal vez era una locura, o tal vez era demasiado tarde.

 _-si la lluvía parece decir…que tú solo creaste tu porvenir. Sal y sueña que al soñar…conquistarás. Sí, Neal, ve a buscar…la felicidad…-_ tarareo Neal, recordando una canción de una película infantil que había visto mientras vivía con su última familia adoptiva.

Clinton, que se dirigía a él con una leche con chocolate, se quedo mirándolo triste.

-estoy bien, gracias, Sr. Jones-murmuro el niño, agarrando la pequeña taza.

-ten cuidado, está caliente. No te preocupes, Neal, todo saldrá bien-le dijo Jones, algo dolido.

-gracias, eso espero…-dijo Neal, con una sonrisa triste.

 _¿Y qué traería el destino al día siguiente?_


	2. Un hogar de verdad, Parte 1

**Capítulo 2: Un hogar de verdad, Parte 1**

El sol se asomaba una vez más sobre la ciudad de Nueva York.

Peter se dirigía al _Bureau_.

La noche anterior él y Elizabeth se la habían pasado hablando de las ventajas y desventajas de adoptar al pequeño Neal Caffrey. Y habían decidido al final que sí, lo adoptarían y le darían un _hogar de verdad_.

Pero…el Agente Burke se sorprendió al no encontrar al niño con Jones o haciendo dibujos, sentado en su oficina.

-¿Y Neal?-le pregunto a Jones.

-allá-dijo Clinton, "señalando" con la cabeza la oficina de Hughes.

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto Peter, haciendo una mueca al ver cómo era regañado Neal por Reese.

-se metió en su oficina y agarró su arma-respondió Jones.

-¡Agh!-

-sí, y ya sabes cómo es Hughes. Le esta dando un largo sermón-

-sssss…quizás así Neal entre en razón-

-eso espero. ¿Y qué decidieron?-pregunto el joven Agente, con curiosidad.

-pues Eli y yo vamos a adoptar al pequeño travieso-dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa.

-genial. Pero en mi opinión, será todo un desafío-comento Clinton, serio.

-ni que lo digas-dijo Diana, soltando un resoplido.

En eso, sale Hughes de su oficina, y detrás de él, Neal, cabizbajo.

-hola, Neal. ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Peter, después de saludar a Reese.

-hola, Peter-respondió Neal, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-nada, Peter, nada-se apresuró a contestas el niño, tensándose.

-ya hablamos sobre las mentiras, señorito Caffrey-le advirtió Reese, molesto. El chiquitín tragó saliva –dile a Peter lo que hiciste y porqué te estaba reprendiendo-le ordeno el Agente Hughes, apretando ligeramente el hombro del niño.

-yo…fui metiche e imprudente, Peter-dijo Neal, haciendo un puchero con el rostro.

-¿Si?-dijo el Agente Burke, interrogante.

-sí, yo…agarré el arma del Sr. Hughes sin permiso-susurró Neal, afligido.

-mal hecho-dijo Peter, molesto.

-lo sé. Pero él ya me regaño y me sermoneo-se quejo el pequeño, gimoteando.

-sí. Ya esta todo perdonado y olvidado, ¿Verdad, Neal?-dijo Hughes, alborotándole el cabello al niño.

-sí-dijo Neal, riendo.

-¿Y qué decidieron con Elizabeth?-le pregunto Reese a Peter, mientras le hacía una seña a Clinton para se llevará a Neal.

-pues sí, vamos a adoptarlo-contesto Peter, con alegría.

-¿En serio? Está bien. Ahora mismo puedo comenzar a hacer los tramites para que esta noche ya sean ustedes sus padres adoptivos-dijo Hughes, sonriendo.

-eso sería fabuloso. Gracias, Reese-

Y se fue a ver a Neal que comía con entusiasmo cereales con yogur en un pequeño bol.

-no te preocupes, Peter. Excepto por lo del arma, Neal es un angelito-comento Jones, que tenía al niño en su regazo mientras este desayunaba.

-un angelito, ¿Eh?-dijo Peter, riendo.

-sí-dijo Neal, con una tierna sonrisa.

-ya veo. Neal, ¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que hoy volvería con una respuesta?-

-sí, ¿No encontraste una familia adoptiva para mí, verdad?-pregunto el niño, entre pregunta y afirmación, mientras le temblaba el labiecito.

-no, quiero decir, sí. Encontré una familia para ti-

-¿En serio?-le pregunto Neal, esperanzado.

-sí. Pero necesito saber si quieres quedarte…con ellos-

-claro que sí-

-Neal, todavía no hice la pregunta-

-disculpe, fue la emoción-dijo Neal, con sinceridad.

-Neal, ¿Quieres ser un Burke? ¿Quieres ser el hijo de Elizabeth y Peter?-dijo el Agente, señalándose a sí mismo.

Eso dejó atónito al pequeño Neal.

-pero si no quieres, pues…-agrego Peter, al ver la mirada de asombro del niño.

-¡Claro que quiero!-grito Neal, abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo –gracias, papá-le dijo, cariñoso.

-no hay de qué, hijo-dijo Peter, abrazándolo con fuerza.

En ese preciso y hermoso momento, llego una Agente mujer y los interrumpió…

-¡Oh! Neal, ella es la Agente Lauren Cruz. Le he pedido que te cuide por esta tarde-dijo Peter.

Neal la miro con picardía.

-¿Y dónde escondes el arma?-le pregunto. Peter le dio un pescozón que hizo soltar un "¡Auch!".

-disculpalo. Para ser tan pequeño, suele ser atrevido-dijo el Agente Burke, molesto. Neal se sobó la nuquita.

-no hay problema-dijo Lauren, restándole importancia.


	3. Un hogar de verdad, Parte 2

_**Advertencia: Citación de una canción propiedad de Disney.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Un hogar de verdad, Parte 2**

El día continuaba.

Lauren y Jones habían llevado al pequeño Neal a pasear por el Parque Central.

-¿Por qué no pueden llevarme al parque de diversiones?-pregunto Neal, mientras chupeteaba su paleta dulce de colores.

-es que Peter quiere llevarte junto otro día, y que vayan juntos con Elizabeth-le dijo Clinton.

-okey-dijo Neal, encogiéndose de hombros -¿Luego pueden comprarme algodón de azucar?-

-Neal, dijiste que no te gustaba el algodón dulce-dijo Lauren, riendo.

-en realidad, nunca lo probé-dijo Neal, revoleando los ojos.

-quizás más tarde-dijo Clinton, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Podemos ir a ver un museo de arte? Esto es taaan aburrido-dijo Neal, haciendo un mohín.

-no, tienes que tomar aire. Pronto tendrás que ir a una visita con el doct…-dijo Clinton.

-shhhhh-lo acallo Lauren.

-¿Con quién?-pregunto Neal, alarmado.

-nadie, cariño. No te preocupes-lo tranquilizo la Agente Cruz, acariciándole la cabeza. Neal los miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero luego dejo el tema.

-¿Ellos tienen mascotas?-los sorprendió con la pregunta.

-¿Quienes? ¿Peter y Elizabeth?-dijo Jones, mirando al niño.

-no, Romeo y Julieta. ¡Por supuesto que Peter y Elizabeth!-exclamo Neal, con cierto sarcasmo.

-sí. Tranquilo, chico-le dijo Clinton, alborotándole el cabello.

-¿Perros, gatos, loro? ¿Qué tienen?-siguio preguntando el chiquitín, curioso.

-un perro-le respondió Jones, algo agotado.

-¡Genial! ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿De qué raza es?-

-Neal, calma. Ya lo descubrirás tú mismo,…pronto-le dijo Lauren, mirándolo a los ojos.

-está bien-dijo el niño, sonriendo.

En eso, Jones recibe una llamada.

-tengo que irme. ¿Segura que puedes encargarte de Neal sola?-le pregunto a su compañera.

-sí, no te preocupes, Clint. Ve a atrapar a los chicos malos-le dijo Lauren, divertida.

-okey. Neal, portate bien-le dijo Jones, mientras le revolvía el cabello al niño –adiós-

-adiós…-

-¿Y? ¿Emocionado por conocer a tu nueva familia?-le pregunto Lauren al pequeño.

-sí, muy emocionado-respondió Neal, con entusiasmo en su voz.

-me alegro-

-¿Laurie?-le pregunto el niño, tomándola de sorpresa.

-¿Si, Neal?-

-¿Cómo es tener una familia?-le pregunto con inocencia.

-es hermoso, Neal. Porque tienes padres que te cuidan y siempre van a salir a protegerte. Te ayudan a levantarte cuando tropiezas. A veces te regañan, te sermonean y te corrigen cuando haces travesuras. Pero siempre estarán allí cuando los necesites. _Familia es amor_ -le respondió Lauren, haciendo hincapié en la última frase.

-sí suena hermoso-dijo Neal, sonriendo feliz.

-yo soy hija única. Pero tú…tú tendrás a ese perrito que será tu "hermano mayor"-

-sí, eso creo. Ya quiero conocerlo-dijo Neal, riendo -¿Laurie?

-¿Si?-

-¿Cuesta formar parte de una familia?-

-Neal, no te voy a mentir. Sí, cuesta. Porque muchas veces no estás de acuerdo con lo que dicen las personas adultas. Pero eso no significa que no puedas seguir amandolos-

-oh…-

-lo que cuenta es tu intención. Siempre sigue lo que te diga tu corazón-le dijo Lauren, con una voz maternal.

-okey, eso haré-dijo Neal, muy sonriente.

-¿Ya te cansaste de esa paleta?-le pregunto la Agente al ver que el niño hacía muecas de asco y se resistia a seguir comiendo su paleta dulce.

-sí. ¿Podemos ir por el algodón de azúcar?-dijo Neal, dándosela.

-claro, cielo-le dijo Lauren –no te alejes-le dijo mientras se acercaban a un puesto de algodón de caramelo, soltaba la mano de Neal y se giraba para comprar.

En ese preciso momento que lo perdió de vista, el niño salió corriendo hacía la calle porque un cachorro callejero le había llamado la atención.

Por suerte, Jones estaba de regreso y venía junto a Diana que habilmente atrapo a Neal antes de que terminara de cruzar la calle.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido, _Kiddo_?-le pregunto, él hizo un pucherito.

-parece que no te estás portando muy bien-dijo Clinton, tomándolo de los brazos de su compañera.

-había un perrito, quiero ir a verlo-pidió Neal, retorciéndose en los brazos del Agente Jones.

-habrá tiempo para eso luego. No vuelvas a escaparte-le dijo Jones, con mucha paciencia.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Lo siento tanto, Jones. Se me perdió de vista un solo segundo-dijo la Agente Cruz, que estaba pálida del susto.

-no hay problema-dijo Diana, sonriendo.

-sí, no te preocupes-dijo Clinton, poniendo de pie a Neal, tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos -no vuelvas a cruzar la calle sin la compañía de un adulto. No te escapes. Y por sobre todo, no te expongas al peligro-lo regaño con seriedad, como muchas veces lo había hecho su padre con él.

-sí, señor-dijo Neal, poniendo carita triste.

-Neal, no podemos perderte. Peter nos mataría. Además, nos preocupamos por ti, niño-le dijo Clitnon con sinceridad.

-sí, lo sé-dijo Neal, soltando un suspiro.

-creo que el algodón de azúcar será para otro día-dijo Lauren, haciendo una mueca.

-oooohhh…-dijo Neal, desanimado.

-vamos, mocoso. Tenemos que llevarte con tus padres-dijo Diana, peinándole el cabello con las mano.

-sí, tía Diana-dijo Neal, muy sonriente. Los adultos rieron.

-se acostumbra cada vez más rápido-comento Jones.

-sí-dijo Diana.

-demasiado rápido-dijo Lauren –nos vemos, chicos-

-sí, nos vemos-dijeron Diana y Clinton y se fueron con Neal.

-hola-dijo Peter, recibiéndolos junto a Elizabeth en la puerta del _Bureau_.

-hola…-dijo Neal, con timidez al ver a Elizabeth.

-el niño es todo un caso, Peter-dijo Jones.

-sí, casi cruza la calle solo-dijo Diana.

-si no lo atropellaba un auto antes-dijo Clinton.

Neal frunció el ceño.

-¿Es eso cierto, hijo?-le pregunto Peter, muy serio.

-sí, papi-dijo Neal, cambiando su cara a un tierno puchero –pero es que había un perrito del otro lado…-se intento explicar.

-no te preocupes. Ya lo regañe. ¿Verdad, Neal?-dijo Jones.

-sí, tío Clinton-dijo Neal, enfadado.

-genial. Neal, quiero presentarte a alguien-le dijo Peter.

-¿Ella es Elizabeth?-le pregunto Neal, con miedo, mientras miraba a la mujer.

-así es, cariño. Soy tu madre adoptiva-le dijo Elizabeth, agachándose a la altura del niño.

-hola-le dijo Neal, con un susurro.

-que extraño, Peter no menciono que fueras un chico de pocas palabras-

-sólo deja que tome confianza y hablará como un lorito-dijo Peter, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-sí-acordaron Diana y Jones.

-okey. Neal, ¿Quieres ir a conocer tu nuevo hogar?-le pregunto Elizabeth con simpatía.

-sí, sí quiero-dijo Neal, entusiasmado.

-entonces vamos-dijo El, tomando su manito.

-¡Sí! Adiós, tío Clinton. Adiós, tía Diana-dijo Neal, sonriéndoles.

-adiós, Neal-dijo Diana.

-nos vemos, campeón-dijo Jones.

Peter y Elizabeth también se despidieron de los Agentes y fueron a su casa.

Neal se puso muy feliz al ver a Satchmo. Y estuvo un rato haciéndole mimos.

Hasta que Elizabeth los llamo para la cena.

Los padres se sonreían enternecidos mirando como Neal comía las alitas de pollo y les hacía a ellos un montón de preguntas.

La pareja se había puesto de acuerdo para no hablar sobre temas serios enfrente del niño.

También se habían puesto de acuerdo para no comentar sobre el turno que tendría Neal al día siguiente y que dentro de unos días empezaría a asistir a la escuela Primaria.

Luego del postre, el cual fue helado, Peter y Elizabeth le mostraron su dormitorio al niño.

Neal quedo encantado. Porque el dormitorio era espacioso y comodo. Y podría adornarlo como él quisiese.

Elizabeth le dio un baño y le puso el pijama. Sorprendentemente, Neal no se quejo ni una sola vez.

Después, Peter le contó una de sus historias de cuando era pequeño y era un Boy Scout.

Neal cayó dormido a mitad de la historia de su padre.

La pareja arropó bien a su pequeñito. Susurraron un "Buenas noches, Neal" y salieron de la habitación.

 _-sueña soñador...que haces del mundo un mundo mejor…-_ tarareo Neal, soñoliento.


	4. El pequeño Burke

**Capítulo 4: El pequeño Burke**

Al día siguiente...

-duerme como un angelito-le susurro Elizabeth a su esposo, mientras miraban a su hijo adoptivo desde el marco de la puerta del dormitorio.

-sí, lástima que tenga que despertarse-dijo Peter, soltando una risita.

-vamos, no es tan malo como crees-

-no dije que fuera malo. _Cari_ , no te enojes-

-sigues hablando de él como el niño criminal que perseguías. Es _tu_ hijo ahora, _nuestro_ hijo-le reprocho su querida esposa.

-lo sé, ya sé. Pero eso significa que ahora tendrá más libertades para caminar por el mundo. Imagínate todas las travesuras que haría-le dijo Peter.

-o no. No sé. A lo mejor Neal ha cambiado. Podemos ser una buena influencia para él-objeto Elizabeth.

-sí. Pero esa chica Kate no sólo le mintió. Ella le rompió el corazón, Liz. Aunque él no lo expresé-le dijo Peter, con seriedad. Elizabet suspiro –lo que Neal necesita en este momento son reglas, estructura-afirmo el Agente Burke.

-o lo que necesita es averiguar el sentido de la vida…-dijo Elizabeth, haciendo media sonrisa –tal vez, el que lo hubieramos adoptado…fue como una llamada de atención para Neal-

-probablemente. Pero lo conozco, y sé que en cuanto se sienta lo suficientemente libre o capaz…seguirá el rastro de Kate-

-¿Por qué es tan díficil para ti creer que puede hacer lo correcto?-le pregunto Elizabeth, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa.

-digamos que no es su primer instinto-dijo Peter, mirándola.

-y el tuyo, ciertamente, no es la confianza-le dijo ella.

Neal soltó un gruñidito aunque seguía dormido.

-lo que necesita ese crío es disciplina, Liz. Una mano dura-le dijo Peter.

-firme-lo corrigió su esposa.

-¿Qué?-

-una mano firme. Ni sueñes con que te voy a dejar que le levantes la mano-

-¡Pero, Liz…!-

-pero nada. No quiero que le causes daños irreparables-lo regaño Elizabeth.

-¡¿"Daños irreparables"?! Liz, los azotes de mi padre nunca me hicieron daño-reprocho Peter.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-bueno, dolían sí, pero me ayudaron a mantenerme en el camino correcto. Y es lo que pretendo hacer con Neal-le dijo Peter, muy serio. Elizabeth lo miro enfadada y dolida –Hon, no te estoy diciendo que lo voy a abofetear o le voy a pegar con un cinturón. Sólo son unas palmadas en su colita y ya está. Lo haré si con eso consigo salvar su vida-

-no, Peter, no te lo voy a permitir-

-Liz…-

-entiendo que quieras protegerlo. Yo también no dudaré en reprenderlo si se pone en peligro. Pero estamos hablando de castigarlo físicamente-le dijo ella, acariciándole el brazo.

-como te dije, los castigos de mi padre jamás me hicieron daño permanente ni marcas que tuviera que ver toda mi vida-dijo Peter, encogiéndose de hombros. Elizabeth resopló –venga, ¿Vas a decirme que tus padres nunca te pegaron?-

-mi papá es Psiquiatra, ¿Tú qué crees? No, jamás me dieron siquiera un tirón de orejas. Me castigaban, sí. Pero con cosas como tiempo fuera, pérdida de privilegios y esos castigos comunes. Y es lo que quiero para Neal…-le dijo Elizabeth, mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad.

-está bien-dijo Peter, dándose por vencido –prometo no levantarle nunca la mano a Neal…aunque a veces se lo merezca-

-Peter-

-okey. Tiempo fuera y pérdida de privilegios, entendido-dijo Peter, sonriendo. Ella le dio un beso en los labios.

-y no seas demasiado duro con él-

-de acuerdo. ¿Cuenta como "pérdida de privilegios" el arresto domiciliario?-le pregunto Peter, devolviéndole el beso.

-sí. Pero no lo presiones mucho. Sólo…sé firme y claro con él-le aconsejo Elizabeth, sonriendo -¿Tienes que irte al trabajo?-

-nop. Hoy me quedo para...pasar el día con Neal y contigo-dijo Peter, iba a decir "para llevar a Neal al doctor contigo" pero notó que el niño se estaba despertando.

-buen día-les dijo, muy sonriente mientras se desperezaba.

-buen día, cielo. ¿Cómo dormiste?-le pregunto Elizabeth, mirándolo con ternura.

-muy bien, mami-le respondió él, con simpatía.

-buen día, hijo. ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto Peter, mientras ayudaba a Liz a cambiarle la ropa al pequeño.

-genial, papi, ¿Qué haremos hoy?-les pregunto, entusiasmado.

-ya verás-le dijo Elizabeth, riendo. Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te parece si compramos algo para comer en la panadería? Como…un pastel o algo así-propuso Peter.

-¡Sí!-exclamo Neal, aplaudiendo alegre.

Terminaron de vestirlo, cada padre tomó una mano de Neal y fueron a la panadería más cercana.

Al niño todavía le costaba adaptarse a todo eso. Aún no estaba muy comodo con que lo llevaran de la mano, pero creía…prácticamente estaba seguro, que era porque Peter todavía no confiaba del todo en él y no quería que se metiera en problemas.

Llegaron a la panadería, y esperaron su turno.

- _¡Psst!_ -lo llamo alguien a Neal.

-me alegra verte-susurro el niño, divisando a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿No venir?-dijo Mozzie, con cierto sarcasmo. Luego se quedo mirando los rastreadores GPS para niños con forma de perrito que le habían puesto atados a los cordones de cada zapatilla -enseñamelos-dijo, señalando los pies de Neal.

Neal suspiro y levanto un poco una pierna.

-¿Puedes forzarlos?-le pregunto, un tanto desesperado.

-ni hablar, ni de coño. Has volado tan cerca del sol, amigo, que te han quemado las alas-le dijo Mozzie.

-¿Dónde está Kate, Mozzie? ¿Dónde ha ido?-le pregunto Neal, mirándolo.

-es un fantasma, se ha vuelto una gran experta en escapismo-le respondió su amigo.

-sigue buscando, por favor-le pidió Neal.

-claro-le dijo Mozzie, sonriendo y se alejo.

-¿Neal, con quién estabas hablando?-le pregunto Peter, que lo había dejado solo un minuto para ir a comprar café para él y Elizabeth y leche con chocolate para su niño.

-¿De qué hablas? No estaba hablando con nadie-mintió Neal, nervioso.

-está bien. Tu madre compró una porción de torta de Mousse de chocolate para ti-le dijo Peter, acariciándole el cabello.

-genial-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

Corrió hacía la mesa donde estaba Elizabeth y en el camino, se tropezo con un señor de tez oscura y vestimenta elegante.

-lo siento-se disculpo, avergonzado.

-no hay problema, pequeñito-le dijo el hombre, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿Es un _Devore_? ¿Y un sombrero _Black Fedora_?-observo Neal, maravillado.

-así es, parece que sabes mucho sobre ropa-dijo el señor, riendo y le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Aunque todavía le quedaba grande a Neal -¿Cuál es tu nombre, chiquitín?-le pregunto, con simpatía.

-Neal, Neal Burke-le respondió el niño, con mucho orgullo.

-ya veo. Yo soy Byron Ellington-le dijo el señor, sonriendo.

-un placer conocerlo, Sr. Ellington-dijo Neal, devolviéndole el sombrero.

-sólo Byron. Y quedatelo, tengo muchos de esos en mi casa. Tal vez un día puedas ir a visitarme-

-sí, quizás, gracias-dijo Neal, sonriéndole.

-mira, June, me he encontrado un nuevo amiguito-le dijo Byron a su esposa.

-es adorable-dijo June, sonriendo al ver como le cubria los ojos el sombrero de Byron a Neal.

-se llama Neal, ¿Podemos quedarnoslo?-bromeo Byron.

-no, ya tenemos bastante con Bugsy-dijo June, riendo.

-Neal, no corras así. Lo lamento, les pido disculpas por mi imprudente hijo-dijo Peter, acercándose.

-no es ninguna molestia, Sr. Burke. Su hijo es un niño muy inteligente-le dijo Byron, sonriente.

-gracias. Tiene siete años y lo hemos adoptado hace poco. Le esta costando adaptarse. Soy Peter Burke, por cierto-les dijo.

-un placer, soy Byron y ella es June. Somos los Ellington, vivimos no muy lejos de aquí-dijo Byron, estrechándole la mano.

-un gusto conocerlos-

-el gusto es nuestro. Tiene un niño muy bonito-dijo June, mirando a Neal que se ruborizó vergonzoso.

-gracias. Quizás nos veamos otro día, Sres. Ellington-dijo Peter, un tanto incomodo al notar tanto lujo en sus vestimentas.

-claro, aquí esta la dirección de nuestra casa y el teléfono, Neal. Por si quieres ir a visitarnos en algún momento-dijo Byron, sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo delantero de la camisa de Neal.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-exclamo Neal, asombrado mientras agarraba la tarjeta.

-un mago nunca revela sus secretos, hijo-le dijo Peter.

-usted es fenomenal-lo admiro Neal a Byron.

-gracias. Portate bien, pequeñito-le dijo Byron, tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-cuidaré bien su regalo-dijo Neal, abrazando el sombrero _Black Fedora_.

-claro que sí-dijo Byron, June sonrió –no se preocupe, yo se lo di voluntariamente-agrego, al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Peter.

-papi, ¿Vamos a por mi pedacito de pastel?-le pregunto Neal, tironeando de la manga de su camisa.

-los niños son niños-dijo June, mirando al Agente.

-sí…-dijo Peter, simulando una sonrisa comprensiva. Y se fue con Neal a desayunar.

Desayunaron en armonía y volvieron a la casa.

-papi, mami, ¿Podemos ir a pasear por el parque con Satch?-pregunto Neal, dando brinquitos.

-tal vez otro día. Tenemos que ir a un lugar primero-dijo Peter, riendo y erizándole el cabello.

-¿A tu trabajo?-pregunto Neal, curioso.

-ya quisieras. No, otro lugar-

-¿Qué lugar?-pregunto Neal, cada vez más intrigado.

-es una sorpresa-le dijo Elizabeth, peinándole los cabellos con la mano.

-ah…okey-dijo Neal, no muy convencido –voy a buscar mi suéter-agrego, subiendo apresurado hacia el piso de arriba, a su dormitorio.

-¿Crees que debería regañarlo por subir corriendo las escaleras?-le pregunto Peter a su esposa.

-es demasiado pronto, cariño. Esperemos a que se adapte mejor y luego podemos empezar a ponerle las reglas-le respondió Elizabeth.

-está bien-desistió Peter, soltando un suspiro.

-ahí esta mi niño favorito-dijo Elizabeth, viendo como bajaba Neal. Lo tomó del rostro y le dio miles de besitos.

-¡Mamiiii!-se quejo él, intentando alejarse.

-Liz, ya deja al chico en paz-dijo Peter, riendo.

-okey-dijo Elizabeth, riendo y soltando a Neal.

-¿Vamos a ese lugar sorpresa?-pregunto Neal, emocionado.

-claro, vamos-dijo Peter, mirando a su esposa.

Ambos sabían que cuando su pequeñito se diera cuenta que el "lugar sorpresa" era el consultorio de un Pediatra, no estaría tan feliz.

Fueron al enorme edificio. Neal no notó que era una clínica médica infantil hasta que estuvieron más cerca.

Elizabeth se adelanto para abrir la puerta.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡Suelta, suelta!-grito Neal, dándole un manotazo a Peter.

-Neal, basta. Necesitas una revisión médica y no es un tema a discusión-le dijo Peter, molesto.

-pero…-se quejo Neal.

-no, no empieces. Sin protestas. Sólo serán unos minutos-dijo Peter, alzándolo antes de que se le escapara corriendo.

-no quiero, no quiero-comenzo a lloriquear el niño.

Elizabeth termino de firmar el papeleo y miro apenada a Neal que se aferraba asustado a Peter.

-Neal Burke-llamo una doctora, pasados unos pocos minutos.

La familia entró en el consultorio.

-¿Qué tal te trata la paternidad, hermanito?-le pregunto la Pediatra a Peter. Sí, era su hermana mayor…, la Dra. Wendy Burke/Green.

-bien, creo-dijo Peter, algo nervioso.

-me alegra volver a verte, Liz-dijo Wendy, sonriéndole a su cuñada.

-digo lo mismo, Wen-dijo Elizabeth, mirándola.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Neal, despegando un poco la cabeza del hombro de Peter para girar a ver a la doctora.

-así es, pequeñito, soy tu tía…tu tía Wendy. Y tu doctora también-dijo la Pediatra, sonriendo con dulzura.

Neal la miro con media sonrisa.

-así que este es el pequeño Burke-dijo Benjamin "Ben" James, el asistente de Wendy, acercándose a ellos.

Neal volvió a aferrarse a Peter.

-¿Viste? Lo has asustado con tu fea cara, Ben-se burlo Wendy.

-que raro, creí que se había asustado con tu voz chillona-se burlo su asistente. Ella rió.

-hola, Ben-dijeron Peter y Elizabeth.

-hola. Así que este es nuestro nuevo paciente-

-así es. Neal, ¿Quieres que empecemos con la revisión o todavía no te sientes preparado?-le pregunto Wendy, Peter le dio una mirada molesta que ella evito.

-no, no quieroooo-lloriqueo Neal, abrazando el cuello de su padre.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato con los juguetes y comer unos dulces?-dijo Ben, porque solían utilizar esa técnica con su "jefa" Wendy para distraer a los niños antes del chequeo.

Neal negó con la cabeza.

-hijo, ya fue suficiente. Deja que te revisen-le llamo la atención Peter, despegándolo de él y mirándolo a la cara.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-grito Neal, espantado.

-sientalo en la camilla-dijo Peter, dándole el niño a Ben.

-¡No! ¡DÉJAME, IDIOTA!-le grito Neal, propinándole una patada al asistente Pediatra.

-ooowwww…calma, pequeño-le dijo Ben, resistiendo la patada.

-¡NO SOY PEQUEÑO!-le grito Neal, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¡NEAL GEORGE BURKE!-lo reprendió Peter con severidad. Lo agarro y lo sentó con brusquedad en la camilla.

-estoy bien, no se preocupen-dijo Ben, nervioso.

-eso no se hace, Neal-lo regaño Elizabeth, todavía sorprendida por lo que había hecho su "inocente" niño.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Neal, enojado y cruzándose de brazos.

-porque no tienes que lastimar a los demás, mucho menos a los adultos. Si vuelves a patear o golpear a alguien, te quedarás en penitencia durante 30 minutos cuando lleguemos a la casa-le advirtió Peter, muy serio. Neal lo ignoró.

-vamos a empezar con la revisión-dijo Wendy, sonriendo para calmar el ambiente.

El chequeo médico transcurrió tranquilo, incluso cuando llego el momento de ponerle las vacunas y las inyecciones al chiquitín.

Los cuatro adultos estaban asombrados de que Neal se dejara inyectar tan voluntariamente. Sí, lloró mucho, pero fue muy valiente.

Al final de la revisión, Wendy y Ben le dieron una bolsita con caramelos, chocolates y piruletas a Neal.

Él se fue feliz, de las manos de sus padres.

Y cuando anochecio y luego de cenar, Elizabeth y Peter le leyeron un cuento a Neal para que se durmiera…más bien fueron como cuatro cuentos hasta que el niño cayó dormidito.

Le dieron un beso en la frente, lo arroparon bien y lo dejaron descansar. Había sido un largo día para el pequeño Burke.


End file.
